miniclipfandomcom-20200214-history
Acid Factory
In this game you help Harry escape his acid flooded factory. 'Controls' 'Story' A cooling system breakdown at Toxichem Inc's Acid Factory has caused an explosion releasing tons of green acid from the tanks and flooding the whole complex! Harry- our hero - has worked in the factory for years and knows the complex like the back of his hands. But now he is trapped in the filtering chamber where he was working at the moment of the explosion. Harry needs to escape the factory, avoiding falling in the acid pools that have formed in the practically every room - and he's got to be fast, the acid's toxic vapours are quickly poisoning the air! As Harry moves through the acid-flooded room he realizes that something's not quite the same as before- the factory now appears to be populated with un-earthly creatures some of which bear a disturbing resemblence to some of his colleagues! Could the acid have caused such a quick mutation of his friends? Or are these the creatures that caused the explosion and have now taken on control of the workers bodies? Armed only with a Gamma-ray pistol, Harry will have to defend himself from the mutants and find a way out of the factory before the main reactor blows up! 'Enemies' There are 5 types of enemies in the game. They are: 'Acid Blobs' Beware! These amorphous jelly creatures can corrode everything they touch! Rumors are they originated from the contact between the acid and the dreadful yoghurt sold in the factory's cafeteria. 'The Tentacle' Its been rumored that a purple slimy tentacle can emerge from the acid from time to time and whip its unsuspecting victims to death! Nobody knows where this creature comes from, nor how it can survive the toxic environment, but don't stand too close to the acid pools or you might witness its existence first hand! Unlike popular belief, the Tentacle is a defeatable enemy if you are fast enough to shoot at it with the Gamma Laser Gun. 'Mutated Co-Workers' Harry's co-workers now mutated to zombie - like creatures after the explosion that has devastated the Toxichem Factory. They'll try to harm Harry by hitting him with whats left of their limbs! 'Robot Workers' Designed to help human workers take care of the most risky tasks in the factory, these robots have now been taken take over by some blobs of acid that will guide them mercilessly against Harry. 'Mutated Boss' These dangerously strong creatures were once assembly line supervisors at Toxichem Inc. They have now turned into fast running giants with the ability to spit corrosive sprays of acid from various orifices that have opened in their head! 'Levels' * SECTOR 1 THE FILTERING CHAMBER ** Gun?: No ** Batteries: 6 ** Enemies: 1 Mutated Co-Worker, 1 Acid Blob * SECTOR 2 JUMP PUMP ** Gun?: No ** Batteries: 8 ** Enemies: 1 Mutated Co-Worker, 1 Acid Blob * SECTOR 3 CATION SHOWERS ** Gun?: Yes ** Batteries: 5 ** Enemies: 1 Mutated Co-Worker, 1 Acid Blob, 2 Tentacles * SECTOR 4 POTASSIUM REFINERY ** Gun?: Yes ** Batteries: 5 ** Enemies: 1 Mutated Co-Worker, 5 Tentacles * SECTOR 5 CONTAINERS WAREHOUSE ** Gun?: No ** Batteries: 7 ** Enemies: 4 Tentacles * SECTOR 6 TENTACLE NEST ** Gun?: Yes ** Batteries: 4 ** Enemies: 1 Mutated Co-Worker, 4 Tentacles Category:Puzzle Category:Games